Tainted: Revenge
by Kelpurple90
Summary: Sjin can never seem to catch a break. Spoilers for every other Tainted related fanfiction. Contains Yogscast and other Minecraft Youtubers. Story 3 in Tainted trilogy.
1. Prologue - Impossible

_I have Lomadia. Come mend the world. Livid._

Just when we thought we could relax. We'd been through hell and back TWICE and still we had to fight. I guess I should summarize it for you. Basically, around 6 years ago is when this all first started. I, Sjin, had to 'save the world' from my tainted friends. Didn't come out of that amazing – me and Xephos, a spaceman, ended up in a coma. Skip 5 years and we wake up to taint having spread much more wildly and rapidly than before. We set off on a journey to find our lovers, and friends, which inevitably turned into another 'saving the world' mission. It felt harder than the first time. Much more brutal, apart from...never mind. So now, a few months after the second 'mission' has finished, I live happily with my lover, Lalna. A scientist unlike any other. He's kind, caring, helpful...I could go on. But, I'll continue with my summary. Anyway, Xephos, the spaceman I mentioned before, came to us after he received a warning note from Livid – Lalna's twisted and evil dark side that now has his own form in the taint. So, us three and Rythian, the Enderborn – basically a human/Enderman hybrid – decided to set out to find Lomadia, Xephos' true love. Of course we couldn't leave Nilesy out of this, as he was there when Lomadia was taken. Honestly, I think we would try and kill Livid even if he didn't have our friend. We all wanted our revenge on him; in one way or another. Will we get it though? Well, even I don't know that yet.

* * *

"I'm so going to kill that bastard when we find him!" The four of us listened to Nilesy's 'opinion' as we sat in the sunlight. We decided to retrieve Nilesy before going on this new 'adventure', but I think some of us were regretting it. We would need all the help we could get, however, so it wasn't the worst decision. It would only be for a while, too. I glanced at Lalna, who was tinkering with his jetpack. I think it was running low on fuel, hydrogen, so he was just refilling it. Xephos was pacing nervously; every moment we weren't travelling was a moment Lomadia was in danger. It was true, but we couldn't just rush out. Meanwhile, Rythian and I were trying to come up with some kind of plan. Being immune, mostly, Rythian was an important person to have. He could protect us from it, and teleport around it. But, apart from that, we didn't really know what we could do. We thought up of a few scenarios, some containing that Livid would use Lomadia against us by shielding himself with her or something to that extent. That would render any plan useless, pretty much. I stood up, becoming tired of thinking of plans.

"Yes, Nilesy, ok." I held my head, feeling a headache forming. Just what I needed. "Anyway, why are we planning so much anyway? We never plan this much, and it usually goes fine." I shrugged. "Look, let's just go and attack the fucker." I added. They could all tell I was getting stressed and annoyed. I only usually swore if I was annoyed. Lalna landed beside me, taking my hand. Just touching his skin calmed me down.

"Ok. Then let's go." He smiled. "I mean, it's sometimes better to not have a plan. Then you can't be predicted." He explained. The others agreed, even though Rythian was a bit hesitant. I just couldn't take any more of this planning – I just wanted to act. I'd become a lot less patience recently. On edge, maybe. Before we departed, Rythian took me away from the others. He had that look in his eyes – one where he had a bad feeling about something.

"Look, it'll be ok, Rythian. Lomadia will be fine." I insisted. "We'll make sure she isn't hurt or anything." He shook his head, glancing at the others for a moment.

"That's not what I'm concerned about." He said in a hushed manner. "It's...you." Rythian's eyes met mine, and something felt...different. Like I knew him more. "You see...I'm not really sure whether the Ender essence wore off in you." He began. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Basically...I think you're still part Ender." I blinked. "I don't really know how it's possible. You should've gone back to normal now. Maybe it's because you had taint within you, maybe it's because you're just different, I don't know. But you have the same powers as I do." I have...his powers? "You can teleport, you can use Ender powers, and you're resistant to the taint now." I looked away. That can't be right.

"How is that...possible?" I asked.

"As I said, I don't know. But...I think there's more to it." Rythian continued. "I think...you have powers no other Ender being has. I'm...not quite sure what they are yet, either, but I'll try." He took my wrist, making sure he had my attention. "You shouldn't be possible. A being of three beings. It shouldn't exist." Three beings...Livid mentioned that. "But you do, and you have the power of each one. The taint, the End and Minecraftian. You CAN'T tell anyone else. Not even Lalna. Don't tell him that you still have the Ender power in you." His voice was like a hiss, which is probably what scared me the most. Not the fact that I'm three different things, or shouldn't exist. The way the Enderborn spoke made it clear how dangerous I was. Or how dangerous I could be. "Promise me, Sjin." I nodded. He then left me, and Lalna flew over. He landed beside me, blinking.

"What was that about?"

"Eh, nothing. He was just saying whether it was good or not to go in without a plan." I replied as nonchalantly as I could. It seemed to work, as Lalna just laughed.

"Rythian's always been a cautious guy. It's good to see some things don't change." He pointed out. "So, you ready to go?" I nodded, as our fingers intertwined. We'll take down Livid together.

* * *

A/N: The third part. Yay. Sorry if it starts out a little slow/boring. It shouldn't too much (apart from this prologue) so it should be ok xD I have a plot planned out (kind of) so yay again. I've even thought of an ending. But let's just see whether it goes that way or not. I will introduce new characters/bring back some old ones. I've even got an OC I'm adding in. So, cool. Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 1 - Hallucinations

The five of us stood outside the taint threshold of Lalna's castle. We had been standing for a while, just looking. It looked horrific, honestly. Lalna had long abandoned it though, so it gave the taint the time to infect it. Livid also had a part to play in that, probably. Livid...I wonder what he IS now. He only has a physical form of taint, not like a Minecraftian body anymore. But, I guess a taint form is a form either way. The castle was a bit creepy WITHOUT the taint. Now it was even worse. The taint alone crept me out; mainly because I knew what it was like to be controlled by it. We each had our own weapon of choice, not that it made us any less nervous.

"So...we're just storming in?" Nilesy glanced at me. I was beginning to regret my earlier 'balls-to-it' attitude. It might have been useful to have some kind of plan.

"Maybe Rythian could teleport us in." Lalna suggested. The Enderborn shrugged, which was a sign of agreement. I saw his purple eyes land on me for a split second, and I knew he was reminding me of our deal. He then took our hands, or everyone just held onto him. I glanced up at the tallest spire, and I swore I saw...no. It was only for a moment, anyway. Just my eyes tricking me. We spread out in the room we had been teleported into. I didn't even recognise which room it was. Everything had changed so much. Yet, it seemed like Lalna could still tell his way around the place. So, we decided to let Lalna lead. I wasn't far behind, not wanting to be too far away from him. I didn't want to lose him AGAIN. My mind kept on drifting back to what I thought I saw. It was impossible, but it looked so real. I must be tired or something. Nobody was talking, not just because we needed to 'sneak' in. We all had our own thoughts. We'd get lost in them easily. "If he's he same way inclined as I am...we should be there." Lalna stood in front of an iron door. They were a whole lot more menacing than normal doors. He reached out and pulled the lever, opening the door. The five of us rushed inside, seeing a similar layout to what we had previously seen in the mirage castle. Machines, experiments, wires... what you would usually see in a lab. It seemed like Livid kept that part of Lalna in him, as that is what he was...back then. The walls were plated in iron, the bolts making lines down the walls. It was like some science fiction movie. There were a few tables, and on each one was scattered pieces of paper. Some looked like they had writing on, other looked like diagrams. On one of the tables, the centre-most one, sat the purple form of Livid. He glanced back at the five of us, his eyes looking exactly like Lalna's but red instead. Actually, he looked exactly like Lalna, apart from his eyes and a slightly more...wild look. The taint couldn't give him a full replica, I assume. Maybe he didn't want one.

"Ah...finally." He stood up, his back facing us. "I assume you want Lomadia, yes?"

"Where is she?!" Xephos shouted. He could hardly contain himself anymore. His eyes burned a bright blue, glowing fiercely.

"Calm down, spaceman. She's fine." Livid clicked his fingers, and Lomadia stumbled out of a side door. She rushed over to Xephos, and they embraced immediately. "It wouldn't be fun if you were holding back." He smirked. "Anyway...I actually don't want to fight you." There was a stunned silence. Did I just hear him right? He DOESN'T want to fight? "I need your help." That was even more unbelievable.

"**What**...?" I asked. "Did you just-"

"Yes, for fuck's sake! I did just ask for your help!" Livid growled. At least something was normal - Livid's lack of temper. "I need you."

"Why the fuck would we help you?" Lalna asked, his hand clenching around his sword. "You're just going to betray us anyway." Livid sighed, sitting back down. A small smile formed on his lips.

"...True, true. But, there's something worse than me, or the taint." He replied. "Something that...shouldn't exist, let's say." I caught Rythian tensing in the corner of my eye. "If this...thing was to stay alive...well...it would destroy the world." Livid pulled his legs up onto the table, turning away from us. "However, if I tell you what it is, you won't help me." He pointed out. If Livid did mean me, then they wouldn't help. But, why is he asking ME to help too? Or is he just putting on a show? "But...I have a second option to destroying it." I blinked. "I can...'contain' it, as such. Suppress it's powers." I glanced at Rythian, who was still extremely tense. He didn't trust Livid. Neither did I.

"Let's go." I whispered to Lalna. "He's just talking a load of bullshit anyway." Lalna nodded, turning to walk back to the door.

"You might want to listen, Lalna. It concerns your little boyfriend there." I flinched. They're going to find out. I looked at Rythian, a slight scared look in my eyes. "You see...I need Sjin." Lalna didn't stop walking, my hand in his. The others were less keen to just leave, apart from Rythian. "Lalna...you've heard of Earth, haven't you?" This made him stop. He did not turn around, but he did stop. "Of course you have. I'M you, and I've heard of it. It's quite similar to Minecraftia, actually. Just a lot less...'blocky', I believe."

"Rythian, take us out of here." Lalna murmured. Rythian didn't argue, instantly teleporting all of us away. But there was one last thing Livid added, only to me:

"I'll come after you. You won't escape."

* * *

I sat outside the barn, rocking myself gently. The moon was high in the sky, so everyone else was asleep. I felt something, and glanced behind me. There stood Rythian. I guess I was developing his kind of 'sensing' powers. He sat down beside me, looking up at the moon. His shadow was cast slightly over me, part of my face now in his shadow.

"H-He's going to kill me." I whispered.

"Nobody will let that happen."

"W-What if **I** kill them?"

"I won't let that happen."

"R-Rythian...I'm scared."

"That's natural."

"What d-do we do n-now?"

"...I don't know." I glanced at the Enderborn. "I don't know, Sjin. Do what we always do, I suppose. 'Save the world' and all that. If Livid is going to try and come kill you, we'll stop him. If you end up losing control, I'll stop you." He explained. "If nothing happens, then we just lead our lives." He stood up. "...There is something else." I looked up at him. "There's...another Ender being. Not just me and Ty, and now you. There's one I know of. She...might be able to help you. She'll help you not lose control." The tone of his voice...he sounded a little reluctant.

"Do you not like her?" I asked. I saw his mask move, and I thought he must be smiling.

"Let's just say...we clash sometimes." He replied. "But...I'll have to take you to her alone. If we don't want the others finding out, I mean." He added. "And...I don't know how long we'll be. It could be from a few hours to a few days." I looked at my hands. I could see the power of Ender and taint in either one. Why did this happen to me? Why? I blinked, seeing ghostly hands on top of mine. I looked up, my eyes wide.

_You need to accept this._

_This isn't so bad, Sjin._

These two...but...

_Come on._

_Stand up._

The two then pulled me so I was standing up. That's...impossible.

_Say 'Hi' from us._

_If you see the guys...tell them I'm ok. Make sure they've got marble!_

_Also, tell Lalna to make me some ruby tools. I love my rubies~_

"O-Ok..." I nodded. I turned around, facing Rythian. He had a confused look on his face. "Did you not..?" He shook his head. "...Huh..." I glanced away, wondering whether I had just been hallucinating or not.

"So, are we going?" My eyes shifted back to the Enderborn. There wasn't really any other choice. I didn't want to hurt the others. I couldn't bare to lose anyone else. There had been too many losses. Too many.

"Yes. Let's go."

* * *

A/N: So, is Sjin just hallucinating? Or did he really see...well, who were they? Something about marble and rubies? Hmm? ;)


	3. Chapter 2 - Psychotic, Sadistic Pyro

A/N: Original chapter title would've been 'Psychopathic, Pyrokinetic and Sadistic' but it wouldn't fit xP

* * *

We set off the same night, making sure we didn't disturb anyone. We left a note, but I don't exactly remember what it said. Just something about going on a journey; something so they wouldn't worry about us. Rythian allowed me to teleport, seeing as it was just us two. That and it would be quicker. It always felt so strange teleporting, ripping through space. Rythian also said he was quite impressed I hadn't been sick yet or asked to stop. I just replied 'It feels natural'. That made him quiet again. Why was being Enderman so bad? I guess it's just the situation we're in. But...it almost felt the same as when the taint began to take control. I felt powerful, strong. I didn't feel like my weak, feminine farmer self. I've never actually admitted to being 'feminine'... No one else needs to know. I watched Endermen turn to face us as we passed. I began to realise that they weren't just monsters. They were like Minecraftians, with feelings and emotions. I saw the different expressions on their faces as we passed; joy, sorrow, pain, confusion. So many...I didn't realise they were this sophisticated. I would even go as far to say they could be MORE sophisticated than us Minecraftians. They only have a little problem when being looked at, and they like taking random blocks. It's only small problems, I see that now.

"So, Rythian, who is this other Ender being?" I asked curiously. Rythian glanced back at me, his eyes more wild than I remember them.

"...Her name is Rouge. Some advice for you: She's a psychopath." I stopped, staring at Rythian.

"What?"

"And a pyrokinetic." My jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?!"

"Look, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you." Rythian turned back to face me. "Not everything in the world is pretty and nice, Sjin. There are more evil things than you realise. Not just the taint, or Livid, or the creatures that come in the night. There are true monsters." He explained, grabbing me by my collar. "Now, you are going to see her, or EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE. Understood?" I nodded. He let me go, walking away. "It's not that far now, so we'll just walk." The Enderborn added. I was hesitant to follow at first, but I rushed after him when he started getting too far away. Great: to save everyone I have to go see a psychopathic, pyrokinetic Ender hybrid. Brilliant. I thought everything had gone as low as it could have; the deaths, the deceit...no. Seems like I had only skimmed the surface of evil before.

* * *

"Wow...she's got...quite the place..." I looked up at the structure, made from nether bricks, obsidian and acacia wood planks. The planks were only around the door, while the nether bricks and obsidian formed the rest of the building. It was half built into a cave, so the blocks only formed an entrance, really. What was inside...I have no idea. I watched Rythian walk ahead of me, knocking on the door cautiously. If he was scared, then I should be terrified. Rythian backed away, waiting for an answer. We stood side by side, unsure of what to do. Then, the door opened, and something leapt out at Rythian. I instinctively drew my sword, but then I realised that it was a wolf. Not a normal wolf, but Rythian seemed to be playing with it. Slowly I put the sword away, as Rythian stood up. I then took a better look at the wolf: it had black fur instead of white and it's eyes were like an Enderman's eyes, purple. Among the sudden appearance of the wolf, I didn't notice there was a person in the doorway. I couldn't see her well either; she stood in darkness.

"Mors, get back." She growled, and the wolf immediately obeyed. Her glowing eyes then shifted to Rythian. "Hehe...Kusukela. What are you doing here, then?" She asked, smirking slightly. Rythian glared at the female Ender being, his hands clenching into fists.

"You know I hate that name." He replied calmly but I'm sure inside he was infuriated.

"It's still your name, though." I assumed this female must be Rouge. She then looked at me, her expression changing to confusion. "This...what _is_ he...?" She moved over to me, grabbing my neck. I tensed, unsure of what to do. Her hands felt warm, and not only because I had been outside in the cold all night. "You're Minecraftian yet...also Ender. But...something else isn't right..." Rouge whispered.

"...He is Minecraftian, Ender and Taint." Rouge recoiled when she heard 'taint'. She muttered something to herself, in some ancient language, wiping her hands on her clothes. Now that she was in the moonlight, I could see her better. The girl had long dark hair, in which her fringe hung in front of her right eye. Her skin was pale, her figure was lean and she was about the same height as Rythian – taller than me. Just around her purple Ender eyes were dark, but not because of make-up. Her clothes were red, black and dark purple. The main colour of her jacket was black, and there were purple trimmings along every edge. On the left sleeve, just below her shoulder, was some kind of insignia in red. Her fore arms would've been bare if it weren't for the leather arm bracers she wore – the one on her right arm went around her hand, too, like a glove. Across her back was strapped a katana; one that looked quite similar to Rythian's red matter katana. Around her right eye were markings in purple. Looking closer, it looked more like a wound. I wonder why it's purple. Maybe her Ender side tried to heal it? I noticed her gaze catch mine, and I instantly looked away. "I've brought him here because he needs to control his Ender powers." Rythian explained.

"Why me? Surely you could have done it yourself, or even had that Deadlox bastard do it." Rouge turned away, walking back to the door. "He's just a mess. Why is he so important anyway?" She asked, glaring back at me. I flinched unintentionally, nervously looking over at Rythian. The Enderborn walked over to Rouge, taking her wrist. He spoke with words I could not even begin to understand, but Rouge knew very well what he meant. She looked over at me again, her eyes slightly softer than before. "...Tch, fine. But only this once." Rouge added, motioning for us to come inside when she walked in. I hovered for a moment, Rythian turning back to me.

"You ok?" I shook my head. "That's natural. Come on. You'll get used to her after a while." I really hoped I did. I'd rather get along with a psychopath than destroy everything.

* * *

The inside wasn't very complex. There weren't even any chests, machines or furniture. It was quite dark, too. The main light was the moonlight through the door, as there were no windows. However, there was one eerie purple light in the centre. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but that was the only artificial light source. I could just make out an iron door on the opposite side, with no lever, button or pressure pad. I assumed she embraced her Ender side more than Rythian. Rouge took me and sat me down beside the purple light. It warmed me, like a torch would. I heard a scream, causing me to jump. Rouge sighed, disappearing for a while. Rythian sat down beside me, and we said nothing. I heard shouting in the same ancient tongue Rythian had previously spoken, before everything went silent. Then there was a little chuckle. I turned to Rythian, who had done nothing during the whole thing.

"...Did I forget to mention she's a little sadistic?"

"...Yes."

"...Ah." How could you just forget something like that? I wanted to rip Rythian apart from the inside out, but luckily for him Rouge returned before I could even make an offensive reply.

"Now that that's out of the way..." She murmured, sitting on the opposite side of the purple light to me and Rythian. "So, you're this 'Chosen One', huh?" She looked up and down at me. "Tch, couldn't it have been someone more...ah, forget it." Rouge shrugged, leaning back on her arms. Mors suddenly appeared beside her, and Rouge stroked the wolf. I must have had a strange expression on my face, because Rouge then said: "What? Mors has Ender powers, too. Didn't you work that out by his appearance?" She rolled her eyes. "You could have at least explained SOMETHING to him, Rythian." She added.

"There wasn't time."

"Bullshit! He's been like this for a while, and you've know it, so you should've done something sooner!" The female shouted. Her eyes were burning, like purple fire. "You could have explained things on your journey here. You could've done SOMETHING. But no! I have to do everything, AS ALWAYS." She stood up. "You two can sleep in here tonight. Or don't, I honestly don't care anymore." She added, teleporting away. I glanced at Rythian, who said nothing. This was going to be a great experience. Just great.

* * *

A/N: Description isn't my strong point. Anyways, what's your opinions on my OC? I'd like to see whether people like a 'dark'-ish character. If she's liked, I'll keep her in longer. If not, I'll just leave her out of later in the story. It doesn't really matter. I haven't wrote anything that can't be changed, so... Feel free to express whether you like her or dislike her or whatever.


	4. Chapter 3 - Spark

A/N: So, just a quick mention - thanks SpiritedandLoyal for reminding my brain that you can shorten words. Derp xD

* * *

I hardly slept through the entire night. I could hear whimpering, if I listened carefully enough, so about an hour after Rouge disappeared, I decided to leave. I didn't go very far; I just wanted to get out of that place. It wasn't even close to getting light, so I just sat absently outside Rouge's base. If you had asked me what I thought would happen in the future, when this all started, I would have never guessed an apocalypse, a coma and becoming an impossible being. But, that's exactly what's happened. I looked up at the moon, high in the sky, seeing it in a slightly different way. It seemed a little more...haunting than it used to. I swiftly looked away, watching my hands. Again I saw the different sides of me. Taint, Ender and Minecraftian. Will I ever just be one thing again? Or will I just stay this impossible being? I started thinking about what Livid said to Lalna. About 'Earth'. I had heard of a language that was similar to Minecraftian – English. But that was about it. The only reason I knew about it was because of that forest sprite, Martyn. See, 'Martyn' is actually English. It's what his name translates to, apparently. I've not heard his actual name. I guess that's just his little secret, I guess. Now that I think about it...I think 'Ty' is English, too. It doesn't sound 'normal'. Maybe I'm just making things up now. That's what happens when you're left alone to your thoughts. You have these random conversations with yourself. I could feel the wind gently on my face, closing my eyes. It wasn't too cold, so it was quite relaxing. I heard a woof, which caused me to jump. I glanced to my left, seeing the Ender-wolf sitting happily beside me.

"H-Hey Mors..." I murmured, holding my hand out for him. He nuzzled against it gently, almost making a purring-like sound. It was a strange sound to hear from a wolf, so I let out a little chuckle. "I wonder how you put up with her, Mors. She's...different, definitely." I smiled a little. Mors just tilted his head, woofing. It was like he was asking what I meant. "Ah...it's nothing." I shook my head. "Come on. Let's try go sleep." We both teleported back inside. Rythian hadn't moved – he was just sitting like he was meditating with his eyes closed. He had been like that since Rouge left. I just shrugged, lying on the ground. As I said before, I didn't sleep at all that night. Instead I just lay on the floor, staring at whatever my eyes landed on. Rythian, Mors, the purple light, the ceiling. I didn't really pay attention to what I was seeing anyway.

* * *

"Rise and shine, 'Chosen One'!" I got about two minutes of sleep before Rouge decided it was time to get up. "I want you out of my home as fast as possible, so get up you lazy bastard!" I felt a sharp pain in my face, holding my nose. That woke me up. I had to keep myself from swearing back at her. I didn't want to stoop to that. I could feel my blood dripping onto my hands, looking at the Ender hybrid standing over me. "Aww, did that hurt? Too bad!" She dragged me onto my feet, muttering ancient words to herself again. I glanced around, seeing no Rythian. "Kusukela isn't here to help you now, 'Chosen One'. It's just you and me. So get used to it." As she was speaking, I realised the place looked...different. Almost like a different realm completely. "Oh, so now you finally realise. Well done." Rouge clapped sarcastically. "Now you've finally woken up, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Sjin."

"Sjin...huh. Pretty plain. Boring." Rouge shrugged, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Eh, whatever. Now, you're basically impossible." She continued. I nodded. "Oh, so he DID tell you something. Oh, well done Rythian!" That was the first time she had called Rythian by his 'actual' name. But now I didn't know whether it was his real name or not, now. Rouge pulled out the katana from on her back, holding it firmly in her right hand. I took out the diamond sword I had brought with me, and I saw look at it mockingly. "Oh seriously...?" She shook her head. "No, no, Sjin! You have powers beyond your comprehension!" She teleported in front of me, knocking the diamond sword from my grasp. "Now, use your Ender powers. Make a sword from THAT." She explained.

"How?" I asked.

"Oh, come on. You **must** feel the power inside of you." Rouge insisted. "Just listen, feel it!" She didn't feel as threatening as before; she just felt passionate. Maybe I interested her, since Rythian rejects his Ender side more and I guess Ty doesn't visit often. She left her katana FLOATING in the air, pulling my eyelid down. "You've got something...but it needs to be sparked." Rouge mumbled, folding her arms in front of her chest again. "I doubt Rythian would like THAT...and THAT might not work either..." She began talking to herself, but I listened anyway. I had no idea what she was going on about, and for that I was partially grateful. "Hm...Oh well. Let's try-"

"Can I ask you a question?" I suddenly blurted out. Rouge blinked, tilting her head.

"...I...guess?"

"Where did you get those scars from?" I guess it had been bothering me, subconsciously, at why they were how they are. "I mean...are they scars? Or are they just markings?" Rouge gently touched the wound with her fingertips, not replying. It was the first time she didn't reply immediately. "I-I, uh...y-you don't have to tell me. I-If it's painful, that is." Rouge's lips formed a sad smile, her eyes meeting with mine. She was suddenly...different. Not mean, or scary, or psychotic. She was...innocent. Nice. But it didn't last for long. Rouge shook her head, putting her hand on the side of my face. A sudden jolt came from her hand, shocking me. "Ow! What was that for?"

"As I said, you needed a spark. It was funnier when you weren't expecting it." Rouge smirked. I was going to reply, when my body felt weak. "Ah, there we go." I collapsed into Rouge's arms – honestly I thought she'd just drop me. "So, you'll feel weak for a while. Try not to be sick or you'll be clearing it up." She explained. Rouge sat me down on the ground, standing in front of me. "When awakening to Ender powers, it usually takes a few days to overcome the initial sickness and nausea etcetera. Seeing as I don't want you here for a few days, and that you're supposedly the 'Chosen One', then it should pass in about...five minutes." She put her hands behind her head. My vision was going all fuzzy now; I guess this was part of the weakness. "So, now that we have this time, I might as well answer your question." Rouge sighed. "They are technically both markings and scars. They were carved into my face a long time ago." I winced at that. _Carved?_ That must have hurt! "Not without my permission, though. They've...got a double meaning now." She mumbled the last part. She then added: "You don't need to know any more about it. Kusukela might tell you, if you ask _nicely_." I guess that conversation was over. There were a few moments of silence before Rouge started humming. I was content with just listening; I would've asked her but I was too weak to care right then. It brought back memories. Some I liked, while others I did not. It made me forget about the situation and I was glad for it. After a while, I could feel the weakness and sickness disappear. Rouge glanced at me, standing me on my feet. "Good. You're better. Now I can actually test you." She grasped her hand around her katana, not facing me. I went to pick my sword up, but I was forced back. "Don't use that crap sword. You can make your own." I blinked, looking at my hands. "Just **concentrate**." I held my hand out, closing my eyes. "Ugh, what is it with closing your eyes?" I heard Rouge mutter. Suddenly there was something that materialized in my hand. I clenched my hand around it, opening my eyes. My own sword, fused from my Ender powers. "Good..." Rouge turned to face me. "Now, attack me." I didn't hesitate. I ran towards her, slashing my sword sideways. Rouge tutted, teleporting out of the way. She kicked me in the back, her foot pressing firmly down on it. "Think, Sjin. You have to think like an Ender hybrid. Ender beings can TELEPORT. They don't need to RUN." I glanced up from the floor, teleporting away. "Hm..." Rouge motioned for me to attack again, not holding her sword in a defensive position. I decided this time to teleport behind her, so I did. Rouge spun round, countering my strike. "Your eyes, Sjin. They betray you. I could tell where you would go. You need to learn to teleport without needing to look where you're teleporting to." She explained, pushing me back. "Surprise me, Sjin." She added. 'Surprise?' I thought. 'Fine...I'll give you a surprise.'

* * *

A/N: Just a warning - Uploads will be a lot less than before. This is just 'cause I'm starting 6th form in school, so I need to keep on top of the work. I will not stop writing this/other things but they will be less. Definitely not daily. I guess I'll just have to see how it goes as to when I update. I just thought I'd let you know, just in case I don't upload for a while.


	5. Chapter 4 - Breaking Point

I felt the taintacles burst from my sides, yet it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Rouge was taken aback, taking a few steps back. Taint mixed with my blood began to drip from where the taintacles emerged. People were screaming inside my mind, telling me to stop. Why should I listen to them? I'm impossible...so I don't need to listen to anyone. Nobody can understand me nor control me. The taintacles shot towards Rouge, trying to stab her. I watched her teleport around, almost getting into a few scrapes. Then I smirked, taking my Ender sword as I lunged forward at nothing. But then she was there, and I felt the sword dig deep into her. I watched her eyes go dull, lifeless, before I pushed the body off the sword. Suddenly I realised what I had done. Again. I dropped my Ender sword, which vanished into nothing, and curled up on the ground. All I heard were two words: 'You bitch!'

* * *

"You bitch!" I blinked my eyes open, seeing Rythian and Rouge standing there. Rouge. But...I... Rythian glanced over at me, seeing that I was awake. He let out a deep sigh of relief. "Sjin! You're ok." He knelt beside me. "Rouge decided to put you into a dream realm. You thought you were awake, but everything that just happened was just a dream." He explained. I noticed blood on his knuckles, looking over at Rouge. An identical blood mark was just beneath her nose. It seemed like they liked punching noses. "But, you DID begin to use your Ender powers. It's...the taint side that's worrying." He added.

"He needed to think it was real, Kusukela. But, if he really is what you say he is, then I didn't want to risk my own life for it." Rouge shrugged. "I think that's quite reasonable. He killed me without thinking twice in his dream." She pointed out. "Maybe he's not so different after all..."

"I'm NOTHING like you." I muttered. I didn't want to be associated with her. She manipulated me. I just wanted to go. "Let's go home. She's not helping anyway." I whispered to Rythian. He helped me stand, and I felt Mors' fur against my hand. "Hey boy..." I smiled weakly, stroking him gently.

"Seriously? You came all this fucking way, and then you're just going to leave?" Rouge asked. "Tch, what a wasted journey. You just wasted all of our times." She sat down on a chair that wasn't previously in the room. "Fine. Fuck off. I don't give a damn anymore." She leaned back in the chair.

"Anymore? Aww, so you DID care?" Rythian teased. "That's so sweet of you..." He dodged out of the way of a fireball, smirking.

"SWEET?! You asshole!" I watched the two teleport around, attacking each other. The two then disappeared from the room, but I could hear shouting. I sighed, sitting down with Mors. The two of us just stayed their, with me stroking Mors' fur. It was incredibly soft, even though it didn't look it. It was like Wolfie's—I mean, Lalna. That'll never sound right. He was Wolfie, but Wolfie didn't exist. It was just Lalna. Whatever; I just sat stroking the Ender wolf's fur. I wasn't sure how long the fight would ensue for, but at least there was some kind of comfort there.

"...I wish my life was simple, Mors. Is your life simple?" I asked quietly, looking at the Ender wolf. He just woofed once, looking back at me. "Huh...I guess anything is simpler than this - being something impossible." I pulled my knees close to my body, hiding my face. Mors nudged my hand with his cold, wet nose. I glanced at him, his tail wagging happily. "What? You want to take me somewhere?" Mors nodded. I slowly stood up, shrugging. "Sure, why not? Those two are...occupied." I murmured. The Ender wolf suddenly grew in front of me, now closer to the size of a horse. "You want me...to get on?" He nodded. This was strange; but that's nothing new. I climbed onto Mors' back, and soon we were out and away from Rouge's home.

* * *

I had no idea where Mors was taking me, or how far we were from Rouge's home. It honestly didn't matter that much to me anymore. I needed a break from everything. When the Ender wolf stopped, I jumped off his back and instantly lied on the ground. I let out a large sigh, watching the sky. The sun was still rising to it's peak – so it was some time in the morning. I assumed the others would be waking up around now and seeing the note. I wonder how they would react. I hoped they'd be ok about it. Lalna would, and I guess that's who mattered the most. It's not like we had a real plan of what we were going to do either way. I held my hand out in front of me, and my Ender blade formed in it.

"Huh...so I can actually use my powers now." My voice was tired – I could even hear it myself. At least the 'experience' wasn't lost, though. I have begun to use my powers. Rythian's words echoed in my mind: "It's...the taint side that's worrying." I sighed, closing my eyes. The blade rested almost weightlessly on my palm. "My taint side...damn it. Why couldn't it be eradicated when I had the Ender blood?!" I growled. "Surely it could have destroyed it?" It was like I was arguing with someone, but really I was just arguing with myself. Mors, now back to his original size, sat patiently by my side. I'm surprised anyone could put up with me in this state. Eventually I just gave up on the argument; I wouldn't get an answer by just asking myself. I stared lazily up at the sun, watching it inch across the sky.

"Oh, who would've thought we would find YOU here?" The familiar voice came from behind. I sat up, glancing back. There stood Ridgedog and a robot behind me. I assumed it was 'BebopVox' – Ridge had briefly mentioned meeting up with him. "What're you doing so far away from the farm?" Ridge asked. I stood up, about to explain everything when I remembered my promise to Rythian. I rephrased what I was going to say, basically saying what had happened with Lomadia and then saying that I was just taking a break – not training. "Ah, I see. I guess Livid is still a great threat." Ridge nodded. "Well, this is Bebop. I've told you about him before, but you've never actually met." He explained. The robot simply stared at me. Ridge coughed, looking at Bebop. "Bebop, don't be rude. Say hello to Sjin." He encouraged him. Bebop glanced at Ridge before his cold gaze moved back to me. Something about him just gave me the shivers – and not just because of the lack of emotions.

"...Hello." His voice was...normal. It was like another person. I didn't expect it.

"H-Hi." I replied hesitantly. "I've heard about you-"

"I know." The way he cut me off threw me off guard. I didn't know what to say, glancing away. "Ridge...why are we here? We should go back."

"Nonsense, Bebop. Sjin is an old friend, and I haven't seen him in a while. Allow me some time, ok?" The demi-god replied, dismissing Bebop's request with his hand. At least he hadn't changed that much. He'd also seemed to find a new love, one that didn't involve Xephos. It was good; Ridge had gotten over his heart break well. "Now, go collect some resources while I talk to Sjin." The robot 'rolled his eyes' – the lights that were his eyes moved in a circular motion – before he disappeared into a ravine. Ridge's gaze turned cold as he met my eyes. "...You know I don't like it when people lie to me, Sjin." I flinched. I should have guessed the demi-god could see through my terrible made-up story. "You're not here relaxing, are you?" I shook my head. "I thought not. This far away from the farm without Lalna? It didn't make sense." Ridgedog sighed, turning away. "It also doesn't explain him." He nodded to Mors. "So, there were flaws in your story. Now, tell me the truth Sjin. Why are you out here?" He asked, turning to face me. I was hesitant; I had promised Rythian I wouldn't tell anyone. But, surely we could trust Ridge?

"I...I shouldn't tell you. Rythian asked me not to..." I began quietly. The demi-god's gaze softened, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"You can trust me, Sjin." He said quietly. I looked into his eyes, nodding slowly. I took a few deep breaths, breathing out slowly. My hand was in Mors' fur, stroking him gently. It was a comfort for both of us; after being used to the feeling of Wolfie's fur calming me, an Ender-wolf's fur was close enough. And so I began. I told Ridge what I shouldn't have. My reaction to the Ender blood, and how it had changed my DNA. The prophecy. My training with Rouge. Everything. It felt like a weight had been lifted, however, as I had finally told somebody about my predicament. Ridge listened silently, taking everything in. When I had finished, I realised that my face felt colder. Wiping it with my hand, I felt wet. Tears. I had been crying. I hadn't noticed. I suppose everyone has a breaking point, though.

"...What should I do, Ridge?" I asked. "I...I don't know what to do anymore."

"Leave everything to me." His hand moved to the right side of my face, his fingertips on my temple. As his fingers touched, my body felt weak. I instantly collapsed onto the ground, only clinging onto consciousness for a few moments. A few, crucial moments. A smirked was on the demi-god's face. "I am '_Ridgedog'_, after all."

* * *

A/N: The return of Ridgedog and his new companion - BebopVox! Now, I know this isn't exactly playing to his actual personality - instead it's more to the fact that he is a robot. He's got the basics of human traits etc. and that's about it. I'll play around with what I feel like doing. Honestly, I almost missed this opportunity to introduce this two in favour for...another pair. But I decided I'd rather introduce these two first before I bring back some familiar faces. If you can guess who, then cookie I guess? xD It's not that hard to work out.


	6. Chapter 5 - Tricked Again

A/N: Woooo! Update! I've been uploading other stuff, if you haven't noticed. Anyway, on with this long due chapter.

* * *

The moment I awoke, my body was filled with pain. My limbs were aching but I had no idea why. I had no recollection of what had happened since Ridge...'Ridge' had knocked me out. Where I was wasn't familiar. Beside me was Mors, which helped with some of the confusion. I still had him, if something happened. My hand clenched around his fur, making sure it wasn't painful. It only just hit me that, even though my eyes were open, I could see nothing. The only reason I knew Mors was there was because he was pressed to my side. I assumed it was some kind of blindness potion – Ridge could usually just conjure potions up whenever he felt like it. Someone started humming; it sounded like they were just a few metres away in front of me. When I tried to sit up, my body protested strongly, pain shooting through every limb, muscle or joint. I gasped, and the humming stopped.

"Oh, sorry about the pain." It was Ridge's voice...but was it truly Ridge? I was beginning to question that now. What if I had just been tricked AGAIN? I was getting sick of all of it, honestly. "And the blindness. Bebop had a little too much...fun."

"Oh, but it was great. You've got to admit that." I heard the robot, and he sounded NOTHING like he did before. "He totally thought it was you!" He laughed. I groaned, shaking my head. I HAD been tricked, but not quite as seriously as I thought - just a joke from a mischievous robot. "Anyway, he's not that badly hurt. He'll get over it in a while."

"I AM listening, you know." I muttered.

"W-Whoops, awkward!" Bebop laughed again. I so wanted to kill him...I'd find a way to kill a robot. I wasn't in the mood for this. But...it did feel a bit relieving, I had to admit. "So, just to bring you up to speed, Ridge wasn't Ridge." Great. I knew that.

"Yeah, I heard." I blinked, the effect of blindness fading. Slowly my aches began to fade to, my hand finding it's way to the back of my neck. The surrounding wasn't familiar – I assumed it to be their base. I had never ventured out this far. Not before, during or after what had previously happened. I slowly looked over at Bebop, who was sitting on a table next to Ridge. He was a lot less robot-y than I last saw him; that must have be a facade too. "Right...why am I here, then?" I asked tiredly. Bebop was going to speak, but Ridge intervened.

"I thought it would be better to actually look after you, inside of what Bebop originally planned." He explained, moving to my side. "You look dreadful, anyway. You need a break, Sjin." I honestly hadn't seen what I looked like in ages. I couldn't remember fully what I DID look like. Glancing to my left, there was a conveniently placed mirror. For a few moments I didn't recognise who was in the mirror, but it slowly came over me that it was ME. My eyes had lost their sparkle, looking dull. I guessed they didn't look like when I used my Ender or Taint side, but normally they would be brighter than this. My features didn't look right; worn and aged by the battles I've faced. The only thing mainly similar was my beautiful facial hair. That was the only thing I didn't need a mirror for; I could do it myself, and occasionally Lalna would try his hand at it. It was funny watching him try, honestly, and he didn't mess it up too badly. Whatever he did mess up I could fix easily. Neither dwarfy nor pencil beard could match my beautiful beard. ...I really shouldn't speak of the dead like that. Anyway, I missed about half of what Ridge said as he continued, but I doubted it was too important anyway. "...so I suggested you stay here. Bebop doesn't mind to much, do you?" I watched the demi-god look at the robot, who nodded. Who could say no to a demi-god anyway? Maybe a robot could. I shook my head, slowly standing up.

"T-Thanks for the offer...b-but I need to..." I leaned against the wall, spots dancing across my vision. A firm hand was placed on my shoulder, sitting me back down.

"You're in no state to be going anywhere, Sjin." Ridgedog stated. It was true, but I needed to go. Whether that was back to the farm or training was a different matter; if I could even get that far. Ridge would probably keep a close eye on me, or at least leave Bebop with that role. Instead I just decided to go along with it for now. A little rest wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"FUCK! FIRE!" I could hear Bebop's shouts from a different room. He woke me from my nap in that afternoon. Currently, I had spent 2 days at their base. I wasn't allowed to leave, yet I was slowly allowed to move around. This was the afternoon of the third day, and apparently there was a fire. Mors had kept with me throughout the days; who knows what he did in the nights. But there was at least something to keep me company, instead of just a watcher. Not that Ridge and Bebop ignored me. They were just also busy while keeping an eye on me. Slowly I stood from the chair, Mors pressing against my side to steady me. Initially, I didn't think I was in too bad a state. Yet, as I rested, the more I realised I NEEDED the rest. Opening the door, I was met with flames. They licked at my face, forcing me back into the room.

"Oh Notch!" I cried, slamming the door shut. I panted quietly, shuffling back away from the door. Mors' ears pricked up, like he could feel something. I winced as I felt...something. Like a rift. A rift in space... Rouge was standing in front of me, her eyes mixed red and purple. Her right hand was still flaming. Of course SHE did this.

"Ah, finally." She grabbed me with her non-flaming hand, dragging me onto my feet. "I've been looking for you. Rythian's been worried sick. Serves him right for not keeping an eye on you." She muttered, glancing at Mors. "I don't think I WOULD have found you if it wasn't for Mors." The pyromaniac added. I could hear Ridge and Bebop shouting outside, feeling concerned.

"You didn't have to light the place on FIRE!" I pointed out. Rouge blinked, the two of us just staring at each other for a moment. She then shrugged, the flame finally going out on her hand.

"Accidents happen." ACCIDENTS?! If that was an accident, then I'm female. No way was that an 'accident'! I growled quietly, blinking as Rouge teleported the three of us. We sat outside the burning base, watching it. Well, Rouge did. I refused to. "Look, you wanted to be trained. So I needed to find my pupil." Rouge pointed out.

"Not by BURNING A BASE DOWN! You ARE a fucking pyromaniac." I shouted. After all the relaxing I had for the last two days, coming back to this was extremely frustrating. "Now, I want to go back to the farm. Take me back there, now." I added. I was fed up with everything. Giving Rouge the coordinates, I waited as she prepared to teleport us there. She said nothing, not even a remark of being used. She just teleported me at my request. We were a little off from the farm, being at that little plinth in the river. I swam over, climbing up the little hill. When I saw the farm, my heart literally stopped. When I said 'farm', I should have said 'deserted landscape' or 'wasteland'.

* * *

A/N: Before you ask, NO. Ridge and Bebop aren't dead. Rouge isn't _that_ cruel. At least, not always. They'll probably be back later, so don't worry. And they might have a few things to say to Rouge...


	7. Chapter 6 - Livid M

A/N: Well, it's been a while. Three weeks-ish. Sorry xD Anyways, if you like stories, check out **'Tales of Blue'**. It's a similar style to this, instead of oneshots etc. The only difference is that it's not in first person. It'll probably be updated quicker than this. Sorry again xD Writer's block and all. I'm getting back into this, so updates might get a bit better. Not definite, though. Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

All the barley in the surrounding meadows had gone, replacing the grass with dirt and dust. The farm didn't exist anymore. The farmhouse, the barn, the machines, the fields, the crops...everything was gone. I hadn't even gotten to build my petting zoo yet. It was a wasteland. Like a bomb had gone off, or some kind of explosion. I felt Mors by my side, as Rouge stood beside me.

"...I assume it isn't supposed to look like that?" She asked. I shook my head, not even caring about her sarcasm. I just let my feet guide me, taking me to what little rubble was left of the farmhouse. There was a tiny bit of that 'garish' green carpet on the ground all messed up and ruined. I picked it up, feeling that it was still soft. This had happened in the last 3 days...or more. I don't know how long I was unconscious at Ridge and Bebop's base. I assumed not that long. So...who could have done this in such a short time? I didn't even notice as Rouge teleported around the place, obviously trying to find...anything. The steps I took were slow and heavy, as if my body was being dragged down to the ground by some invisible force. Something white caught the corner of my vision in the rubble of what was the stairs. I walked over, kneeling down. As soon as my hand touched the paper a jolt of pain was sent through it. I looked at my hand, seeing purple veins. 'Taint...' I thought, holding the paper when the pain disappeared. The edges looked like they were singed by something; possibly some kind of fire? It didn't look like a fire had been here, though. There wasn't anything left. In a fire there would have been SOMETHING...I think. It took me a few moments to register the note in my mind, reading it out loud.

"You were their protector. Now you will be their saviour. Livid M~" I mumbled.

"Livid M? Sounds like a strange guy." I flinched as Rouge's voice came from behind me. "You met this guy before?" She asked. I went to say yes, but something was off. Livid _M_? Why is there an 'M'? I saw the ghostly outline of a hand over mine, also holding the note.

"_M...I've seen that before._" The architect murmured. "_Hold on...it'll come to me..._" I watched him think, wondering where he could have seen it. I noticed Rouge's glance, as if I were crazy.

"Why are you just staring at nothing? You going to answer my question or not?" She asked, moving her dark hair out of her face. Her Ender eyes were a little duller than before, but I didn't have a clue why. "Anyway, it sounds like this guy has your friends." She added, her eyes flicking away for just a moment. I nodded. Livid has my friends. Well, I _assume_ it's still Livid, seeing as Dj recognised the 'M' part. Has two forces joined together? That would be just _brilliant_.

"My friends...I need to find them." I murmured. Rouge rolled her eyes, lightly nudging me.

"Well, duh. Where have you been the last five minutes we've been standing here? Now come on. You must know of a place where we can start." She pointed out. Thoughts ran through my mind, settling on Lalna's old castle. That must be the best place to start. "Right, now you can teleport us there." I blinked. "Oh come on. You've been doing it already! Mors has just been helping you out." She took my hand, the touch fizzing with electricity. "Teleport now!" She barely gave me any time to think. I safely put the note in my pocket, before teleporting.

"_Wait, I remember now!_" Unfortunately, we had gone before he could finish.

* * *

We stood outside Lalna's castle, which was now Livid's. The taint was still rampant all over the place. Rouge scowled at the amount, making sure to keep away from it. It was a bit odd, seeing as it should be the other way around.

"Why do you hate the taint so much?" I asked, as we made our way inside. "I mean, it's the taint that gets hurt by Ender powers, right?" Rouge teleported around, making sure she wouldn't touch the taint. The noise was almost like music to me now. Mors followed by my side, obviously not as paranoid as his owner.

"It's an open door, Sjin. A two-way street. Yes, we can hurt the taint, but it can also hurt us. She explained. She must have seen something in my expression, since she soon continued. "It hurts Rythian too. He just doesn't show it. The reason YOU don't feel anything is because you're special." Rouge explained, quickly grabbing me as a tendril shot out from the wall. "Fuck...well, seems like something's still alive here." She muttered. Her hands were clenched around my shoulders, but not painfully – just for guidance. It was like I was her little brother or something. My eyes noticed the amount of taint inside was significantly less than outside. Maybe it was retreating? But what reason would it have to do that? The place was also quite dark, the windows having long been filled in by taint or other blocks. It was then I realised that Ender eyes had their own glow. The purple came from both Rouge's and Mors' eyes, and I assumed maybe from my own. I wondered if Xephos might've been like me, but I soon remembered he's not from this world. He's adjusted enough, sure, but that doesn't change the past. Not that it matters either way. Soon we came across the room we had found Lomadia in. Tables were smashed and broken all over the ground, and the iron plates on the walls had been ripped off by the taint. It seemed this room was still affected by the taint. We both heard a noise and Rouge teleported to the source. She dragged the rubble off of whatever it was and, when I got over, I recognised it instantly.

"Fuck...Xephos." I murmured, kneeling beside the spaceman. "What happened?" As my eyes traced over his body, I could see various wounds like bruises or scars. The most prominent of them was a spiral scar infected with taint. When Rouge saw it, she jumped away, cursing again. I, on the other hand, brought his weak body closer. He murmured something, sounding like 'Lomadia'. He must worry about her, especially after whatever has happened at the farm. I glanced at Rouge. "Why don't you go checking around for something?" I suggested, not-so-subtly suggesting that I wanted to be with him alone. Rouge just shrugged, but soon she did as I asked and 'checked around for something'. A few moments after, I saw the unmistakeable glow of Xephos' blue eyes. "Sleep well?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"S-Sjin? Huh...w-wondered where you had run off to." He slowly sat up, with my help, a cheeky smirk on his lips. "I guess, if that's what you call being knocked out." He added.

"So, what happened with the farm? I've been away, what, three days and when I come back it no longer exists." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I don't think Lalna was testing his machines, either." I blinked. "But, seriously, what happened?" Xephos held his head, sighing quietly.

"Honestly...I can't remember much. We were all just having a laugh; even Smith and Trott were there." He started. "There was this...eerie noise...and they looked like they recognised it. A flash of red, then everything becomes a blur. All I remember are the shouts after, and that weird noise." He explained slowly, trying to remember every detail. I placed a hand on his shoulder, showing he didn't have to think anymore.

"I see." I murmured. A smile formed on my face, and I wasn't quite sure why. "Well, seems like we're going on a new adventure, Xephos." The spaceman chuckled, running his hand through his messy hair. I hadn't felt like this in a while; I guess the adventurer in me never quite left. Now we had to find them all. "Do you have any idea where the others could be?" I asked. Xephos shook his head, before he paused. He moved his hand under the rubble, soon clenching around something. He pulled it out, and it looked like a map. It had red crosses on certain areas. One was where we are now; Lalna's old castle. "This must be where the others are, right?" I suggested. Xephos shrugged.

"We might as well try. They'll be some kind of clue, either was." He pointed out. We smiled at each other, before I helped Xephos to his feet. This felt familiar, nice. Adventuring again...who knew I would've missed it so much?


	8. Chapter 7 - DirtQuest

The introduction between Xephos and Rouge was a little awkward, but the two soon got over it; Xephos was mostly fascinated by her being a hybrid. I had told Rouge to keep my Ender side secret, and she agreed after she pointed out how stupid it would be to say something. It seemed like I was the only one who didn't know I was dangerous. At least, I was the latest to find out. So the four of us started making our way towards one of the crosses: the Sipsco facility. Well, apparently now it's known as Fuku-Shitu or something like that. I didn't pay _much_ attention to it anymore. We hit the mud before we could even see the compound. I watched Rouge teleport around; it fascinated Xephos incredibly. He didn't seem as affected by the mud, either, expertly traversing it. It then hit me that he usually helped out at Sipsco, so he must be used to the mud by now. So I was the only one trailing behind, seeing as I didn't want to reveal my Ender side. However, Mors did help me as when I clung onto him he teleported us. It didn't take too long for the factory to come into view, and it didn't look half bad. I mean, it was certainly no mahogany palace, but from what I could tell it was made from Sips' favourite stuff: dirt. More specifically chiselled dirt. Don't ask how dirt can be chiselled; it just can.

"Do you think anyone's in there?" Xephos glanced back at me, dragging me out of some particularly deep mud. I just shrugged. Rouge rolled her eyes, whistling to get our attentions.

"Why don't I go check it out?" She suggested, using a voice that made us sound like idiots, and we both nodded. She then disappeared. Xephos rolled his eyes, helping me through the last of the mud. It stopped a little bit before the actual compound itself, which was a relief.

"Real charmer, isn't she?" I smirked, seeing Xephos' expression.

"Yeah, _charming_. Just the word I would have used." He muttered. "But, she must get better as you get used to her, right?" He added optimistically. I shrugged; I hoped so. If not, this journey was going to be painful. Especially without Rythian here to help. Well, whether he'd help or not was a different matter. We jumped over the fence and landed on the mud bricks. Up to my knees were covered in mud.

"Great." I murmured, thinking of a spell that might help. Eventually I decided on conjuring rainfall, which quickly cleaned me and Xephos. Soon we heard a shout, shocking both of us.

"Bastard! Think about it before you just make it rain!" Rouge's angry voice came from the doorway of the compound. Mors was by her side, both sheltering from the rain. I blinked, quickly using my banish rainfall spell. Soon the rain vanished as quickly as it appeared. The Ender hybrids were cautious for a few moments, before they decided it was safe to come outside again. "Think about things! You're lucky..." Rouge abruptly stopped. I blinked. Was she about to say it, but remembered not? Xephos made his way past the angry girl, calling out around the factory.

"Sips? Turps? You two around?" He called. No response. "Come on, this isn't funny." Xephos tried again, going against all the rules about different sides for the boss and employees. Honestly, who listens to Sips' stupid rules? ...Oh yeah. _Me_. I watched as Xephos ran around everywhere, trying to locate the two. A sharp jab was forced into my ribs, and I glared at Rouge.

"Idiot. What if YOU had been affected by the rain?" She hissed. It had been the first time she'd shown to care about me...in her own way.

"I've never been affected before." I replied quietly.

"Did you have your Ender powers awakened then?"

"...No."

"Point proven. Now, be more careful, unless you want to just show the world what you are." Rouge muttered, as a shout came from upstairs. The three of us rushed up, and a body was laid on Xephos' lap. The magnificent bastard himself was unconscious. I knelt down beside the two, watching him rest. He didn't seem too banged up; definitely better off than Xephos. He seemed like how he usually slept.

"Sips?" I asked. Nothing. I forgot he was a relatively heavy sleeper. "Well, shall we just let him sleep?" My voice was quiet, even after remembering his sleeping habits. Xephos just nodded, putting the dirt salesman in his bed. Rouge leaned against the wall, disregarding the fact that there were paintings already there. Luckily none of the paintings fell off; just nudged slightly out of place. Her loyal beast sat by her feet, yet he was more alert than his 'owner'. I started twiddling my thumbs, not really sure of what to do. Xephos stood up, walking over to me.

"Why don't I give you a tour?" He suggested. "It'll be quick, but it'll waste some time." He explained. I glanced at Rouge, who just shrugged.

"Great. Now I get to be baby sitter." She muttered, but she didn't object. The tour was over as soon as it began, but neither of us really wanted to go back to Miss Grumpy, so instead we decided to sit outside. We sat on some mud bricks that were solid, glancing out across the small river. It was odd how it was still so blue, even with the mud on either side. The sun was hidden behind clouds, but there was no rain either. Would I be affected by the rain? I wasn't just then. Maybe I won't ever be. But, Rouge did have a point. If I can teleport around, then I might also have the Enderman weaknesses too. I glanced at Xephos, seeing his glowing eyes. The blue shine, combined with the setting sun, was captivating. I only stopped when the spaceman turned to me.

"...? Something wrong, Sjin?" He asked. I shook my head, glancing down at my feet. I imagined my farmer's clothes on myself, remembering what they looked like. The thing was, the more I thought about it, the more I was forgetting that side of me. I was becoming something else. This...being of power. I...I don't want to be this, but I have no choice. Destiny's a bugger like that sometimes. Maybe I should just tell him. I can trust Xephos, right? He'll understand. Of course he will; he's Xephos.

"Actually, Xephos, I...I have something I want to talk to you about." The spaceman blinked, turning to face me expectantly.

"Hmm? What would that be?" He asked. Suddenly my words got caught in my throat. I remembered what Rythian had said. Did I want to risk that? I wanted to just be able to tell them so badly, but I can't. Taking deep breaths, I decided to change the topic. I couldn't tell him. Not yet, at least. Maybe later.

"I-It's about...the map." The map had gotten me curious. Xephos took out the map, spreading it out on the hardened dirt in front of us. "See all these places marked?" I pointed at each one. "They must mean something." Xephos looked closer at the map, blinking.

"It's...our bases." He began slowly. "This one here is the dirt factory..." He pointed at where we were now. "That was your farm." Xephos' hand ghosted over the map, landing on where the farm had previously been. He then went off listing each of our bases; Hole Diggers, Magic Police, Hat Corp, Evicted, Strife Solutions, Modded Madness...why were they all marked? "Was Livid trying to find everyone?" He whispered.

"Not just Livid. There's this 'M' character, too." I pointed out. A hand ghosted over my shoulder, before suddenly going through it. "Jeez!" I jumped back, facing the other architect. He grinned sheepishly, a hand behind his head. I wished I could have punched him at that moment, but my hand would have just gone through him, so it would have been pointless to try. Xephos raised an eyebrow, watching me with confusion.

"_W-Whoops. Sorry. Forgot the whole 'passing through people' thing."_ How could you just forget that?! I sighed, shaking my head. _"Anyway, I can help with that. I mean, us Hatters know M." _My eyes lit up, not noticing the strange looks I was getting from Xephos. Finally! Some information!

"So? What is it, then? What's this M?" I asked impatiently. The architect thought for a moment, obviously trying to work out how to describe, or explain, this 'M'. The wait was agonising. What was this 'M'?!

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! If you want to 'spoil' what M is, then you can always just search 'Hat Films M' (It's on the Hatventures Wiki - in Characters). Or watch the Origins trailer they did. If not, then just wait until I try and describe it...and then see what it's supposed to be like xD


	9. Chapter 8 - Infected

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. Life just decided to get in the way, and a bit of writer's block for this story (which I'm hopefully over). Hope you enjoy~  
P.S - Check out 'Tainted: The Unexpected' by CoolCuttz. It's a spin-off/parody of the original Tainted, so yay~ It's really cool so far!

* * *

"_M is...a being. He, or 'It' I suppose, has no...real form. Well, not that we've seen." _He began. _"It instead is...like a wisp. A red wisp-like creature, that leaves a red trail of smoke, or something, behind it. There's also this...eerie noise when it appears." _I listened to his explanation, even noticing a slight shiver when he mentioned the noise. A red-wisp like being? How could he have done anything then? Maybe he had a form. That would be dangerous. I nodded, picturing what he might look like in my mind; a wisp was quite easy to think about, but his physical form could be anything.

"Thanks, Dj. That'll be useful."

"_Oh, j-just call me Ross._" I opened one eye curiously. I shrugged, not bothering to question his change in name. Xephos was still as confused as I seemed to be talking to no-one, or someone he knew to be dead. "_But, there's something you should know._"

"There's always something like that." Taking a few moments to explain to the poor spaceman what was happening; my attention fell back to the ghostly architect. "Well, out with it. What else do I need to know?" I almost sounded bored. It seemed like I never knew anything for certain. Ross sat down on the mud next to me, making no sound. Why would he? He's not actually there.

"_We...can't remember our encounter with him._" He began. "_The most we remember, any one of us three, is falling. We fell from 'Heaven', but we can't remember anything after that. Literally, after that we were somewhere else. Not in the place we should remember being in._" How could all three of them forget? Were they forced? "_So...we have no idea what he's capable of. He might have even erased our memories, for all we know. Basically...be weary. ESPECIALLY now that he's with Livid, or so we think._" I nodded slowly, relaying the information to Xephos. The architect began flickering, glancing around. "_Ngh...Shit!_" Then he vanished. Why...did he suddenly vanish? I guess I wouldn't know until I saw him or Nano again. IF I saw them again. I leaned back in the mud slightly, my palms sinking into the wet substance. It slipped through my fingers, soon coating the bottom and sides. My hand slipped to the side slightly, meeting Xephos'. We glanced at each other, blinking with embarrassment

"Hey! Lover boys!" We both glared at Rouge, who wore smirk with a slight sadistic look. "Seems like your friend's had enough beauty sleep." She teleported away before either of us could say anything, leaving the familiar particles the Endermen left behind. Quickly we stood, not meeting each other's gaze as red tinted our cheeks. Xephos led the way as I shook my hand free of the mud. At least Sips was ok. Or...so I thought. The moment we entered the room, we knew he was anything BUT ok. His eyes, wild and awake; opposite of what they'd usually be. He was blabbering some nonsense, something about dirt and cocaine. "I assume this isn't what he's normally like?" Rouge glanced at us, clearly seeing our expressions. We shook our heads, and she gave a sigh of relief. "Good. I couldn't have taken much more if that was the case." A sharp glare from me silenced her, for once. I sat down beside my best friend, a hand gently on his cheek.

"Sips?" I whispered. His eyes flicked over to meet mine, an insane-like grin on his face to accompany the wild look in his eyes.

"Oh lookey here! It's my favourite farmer, Sjin! How'sit going, friend?" He giggled, not unlike how a little girl would. "I was just talkin' to your girlfriend here, and she seems alright." I quickly grabbed Rouge's fist before it connected with Sips' face. How I blocked it so quickly, I don't know, but I'm glad I did.

"You dare lay a finger on him and I'll personally end you." I growled, the seriousness finally getting through to her. If looks could kill, I'm glad I wasn't looking at anyone in particular. Rouge backed away, her hands in the air. My hand moved to Sips', sighing as he continued to talk mindlessly. "Sips...what's happened to you?" I murmured. He giggled again, throwing himself back down on the plush bed beneath him. Something...something must tell me what happened. Eyes; eyes are the key to your soul...apparently. Carefully moving up to Sips' head, I slipped my hand behind it. Sips had his eyes closed, mumbling something. "Come on Sipsy. Let me have a better look." My thumb gently pushed one of his eye lids, which then opened on it's own. "Thank you, Sips." I watched the eye dart around. That's when I caught it; the slightest glimpse of what was happening. "...Damn it." My hand clenched into a fist, the bed sheet firmly in my grasp. Xephos took a few hesitant steps towards me, his hand finding it's way onto my shoulder.

"It's not happened like it used to, though. Maybe it was this M, not Livid?" He suggested.

"...They're one in the same, Xephos. At least...it seems that way." My body felt heavy and tired as I rose from the bed. "We may still have time. He isn't violent or trying to hurt us." I explained. "So...we might have some time before..." I couldn't even bring myself to say it. Glancing over Sips' figure once more, I took in certain detail I hadn't noticed before. Little specks of purple that looked like fingerprints. Gently moving Sips' body, I found them only on the undersides of his arms. Near them looked like handprints... "Those marks..." Something suddenly clicked into place, my eyes drawn to the spiral infected wound in Xephos' neck. "YOU infected him." Xephos blinked, glancing from himself to Sips then settling on me.

"I...I-I what?!" He gasped. "But...I-I'm not infected, am I?" His hand absently moved to the infected wound. "Am I...a carrier? S-Shit..." Xephos stumbled back, landing on the ground. He grazed his head on the wall, cradling it slightly.

"We can't be infected...yet we can still carry the infection." I murmured. "We can infect the others..." My vision grew blurry, tears threatening to form. I knew I still had the taint dormant within me, but I had no idea I could still infect the others. Or...can I? Was it just Xephos, without the added Ender abilities? Who else was infected? My knees felt weak, buckling, causing my body to slump into a heap on the ground. A sharp slap sounded from behind me, instantly turning my body around. A large red mark was across Xephos' face, the figure of Rouge towering over him.

"Baka! Why did you touch him?!" She growled. One movement and my sword was deep in her leg. She cried out in shock, knocking me back. I panted heavily, my back pressed against the wall. Purple and green swarmed my vision, giving it a peculiar tint. One side was purple, the other was green. One saw Rouge as a monster, the other as a friend. I blinked, purple invading the green. That_ bitch_ hurt my friend, so I will hurt her. Bowling myself at her, we fell through the open window and landed on the hard mud brick below. A growl rose in my throat, my hands pinning her wrists down to the ground. She couldn't move, nor could she teleport away.

"**Didn't I tell you not to touch my friends?**" The voice sounded barely like my own, but I knew what it did sound like. Whenever others were possessed, their tone took a similar turn to this. I remember Xephos' voice as clearly as if he were speaking it now. "**Be a good little Ender bitch now, or maybe I'll just have to break your heart...literally.**" I sat up, my body still pinning her to the ground. The look in her eyes...true fear. It felt good to see. Slowly getting to my feet, I watched Rouge stay there. She didn't move, nor did she speak or look at me. "**Now...**ugh..." I felt like I was about to be sick. Two hands held firm around my shoulders, guiding me. "N-Ngh..." My eyes met the dulled look in Rouge's, and I immediately regretted everything. "I-I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean..." She quickly hushed me, not unlike how a mother would be with their child.

"I know." She murmured, stopping me just at the water's edge as everything came rushing out. It burnt my throat afterwards, seeing as I hadn't had all that much lately. "I expected something like this to happen soon." Wiping my mouth, I glanced curiously at the female. "Having such powers within you constantly conflicting would eventually lead to one getting the upper hand. Certain emotions will allow one side to overbalance the other, controlling you. Right now, when they are balanced, you are your normal self. Almost like they're not in you. When you are particularly angry or frustrated, it will allow one side to take over." I looked down at my hands, guilt written in my features. "Like now, for instance, you hated me; therefore the Taint is the one who controlled you." She glanced at the sky as she continued. "If it was a taint-based creature, then I believe the Ender side in you will grow. Not that that is a good thing, though."

"Why not?" I inquired curiously. "Isn't the Ender side of me good?" Rouge sighed, shaking her head.

"Not completely." She glanced at the window, where Xephos was half hanging out of. "...You know, you're lucky there weren't windows in those...windows. I mean glass. Whatever." She muttered, dragging me onto my feet. "Come on you. We'd better get back. I mean, you've emptied your stomach now, right?" Rouge asked. I nodded, feeling slightly better. "If you think you're not, don't you dare decide to be sick on me." She added in her usual tone. At least she was back to her normal self. I just wondered if I could ever be 'myself' again.


End file.
